He's Not You
by shadow243ali
Summary: Spoilers for season finale. Rose decides that it doesn't always needs saying.


**AN: Yep, everyone seems to be doing stories based on JE. I have another one in the works at the moment as well. Shame on me, espscially with all the other stories I'm working on at the moment. I just can't seem to stop. Well, anyway on with the show...I mean story. On with the story.**

**He's not you...**

"Do I need to say it?"

She wants to scream at him, tell him what an idiot he is, but she knows why he won't say it. He can't say it because if he says it then she won't leave him. He want to give her the life he thinks she wants to have, and it's with someone who looks like him, thinks like him, acts (at times) like him, but Rose can't ignore the one giant fact he keeps ignoring.

He isn't him. He isn't her Doctor.

He is, in his own way, but it's not her Doctor no matter how much he tries to protest and she can't ignore it. That Doctor may be human, but it isn't him.

"No…"

He looks at her confused. She's surprised by herself, she didn't even realise she had said it until the word floated out of her mouth. So she continues.

"No, you don't have to say it. My Doctor couldn't say it, not even now, not even when we've been reunited." She smiles up at him, "I know what you were going to say all those years ago. I spent all this time trying to get back to you and I have and I'm not leaving you."

"Rose you have to. You've go to go and save me again." He nods towards his double.

"And why can't I save him while I'm with you?" She can't take her eyes off him. She's afraid he'll try to slip away, "Two Doctors are better than one, ain't it?"

"Rose…"

"You keep trying to get me to live a human life with him because he's a human you," She walks up to him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. Why can't he understand? She needs him to understand, "But I didn't fall in love with a human. I fell in love with a Time Lord."

"Rose, I can't. It's not-"

She cuts him off, "You know what else I fell in love with?" She watches him slip back into neutral mode. She knows him too well, even after all this time. If he shows no emotion then he can't get hurt. Bloody stupid alien, "I fell in love with you, and the life you led. I bloody fell in love with that brilliant ship too. Fell in love with the stars we saw and planets we visited and being with you made it so much better. I spent nineteen years of my life, living a life I didn't even care about. Not truly at least and then I met you and everything changed for the better." She paused, sparing a glance at his double, "And he's not you. You can say he is, but he's not."

Her hand is still on his face, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. She watches him reach up and entwine their fingers as he brings them down to his side. He's staring at them as if they can't be real. His eyes are avoiding her own; too caught up in her hand in his. They haven't held hands in years, save for the small moment she tried to comfort him when the Tardis was on the verge of death, but this is their first proper one in ages. Just holding hands for the sake of it. It seems a long time since that in their minds. They've been busy, been universes apart, been lonely and the feeling is strange, but oh so familiar. And when he lets go, she knows he's determined to give her the life he could never have.

"I'm sorry…" It's barely a whisper, almost inaudible, but she heard it and the tears begin to fall. He takes a step back, giving her one last look of sorrow before he turns away towards the Tardis.

She can't let him. He's so close to leaving her behind again and she won't let him. She can't let him do this to her again, not when she's risked so much to find him, not when she's willing to give up a normal life to be with him so she runs up to him and spins him around, crashing her lips against his before he can even protest.

She doesn't know how long they stay like that, lips locked, but she doesn't care because he's kissing her back. Her hand wraps around his head, clenching at his hair. Oh she loves that hair, that really great hair as his own hand balances on her waist.

He brakes away, leaving her stunned, but she quickly regains her composure before asking, "Are you gonna leave me behind now?"

He staring at her like she's crazy and before he even utters the words, she knows what the question will be, "I'm giving you the chance to live a normal life with someone who is literally me. Why don't you want to take it?"

"This isn't my world. You think this is my home, but ever since I stepped into that blue box, it's became my home and travelling with you became my world. I told you once that I'd stay with you forever and that's what I intend to do."

The Tardis screeched in warning once more. Their's little time before the parallel worlds close and they both know it. She turns around and faces her mum, "Sorry, mum, but I've got to go. Send everyone my love."

"Oh sweetheart." Jackie rushes forward, wrapping her arms around her only daughter, "Oh I'm gonna miss you."

"Miss you too Mum."

She squeezes her one last time before drawing back to look her in the eye, "You make sure that alien looks after you. Both of them, including whatever that one is as well." She nods towards the Doctor in the blue suit.

"You know I am right here!" He protests, but quietly slinks back after Jackie throws him an evil look. Rose can't help but laugh a little at the sight of him as he follows the rest of them into the Tardis.

"I love you." She whispers at her mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek. It's strange that this'll be the last time she sees her mother again. She had always spent so much time being determined to get back to the Doctor that she had forgotten about what it would be like to lose her family once she got back to him.

"Love you too Rose."

Rose gingerly stepped back as the Tardis engines began to rumble. She pauses at the door, watching her mother one last time before she heads inside, finally leaving behind the life she had been forced to live for the last two and a half years behind.

**AN: I might go on with this story because that didn't feel like an ending to me, but maybe I should just leave it. A lot of people are doing stories continuing on after JE. Maybe it would be best if I left it as a one shot...who knows? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
